


Sweet Sugar Handyman

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slash, alternative universe, glimpse at post high school life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Castiel didn’t try to be helpful. He just had a tendency to be clumsy when it came to yard work as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got wood?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to comment if you wish.
> 
> More chapters to come.

Chuck rested his hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s okay Castiel,” he said staring at the now broken lawn mower. “We’ll just hire someone to do it.”

It’s not that Castiel didn’t try to be helpful. He just had a tendency to be clumsy when it came to yard work as a whole.

Trying his best not to seem disheartened Castiel retreated to his room to finish his homework. It was not his best Monday. The rest of the week went by the same as always. He went to class, did his homework, and hung out with Jo and Charlie. His friends were supportive as ever. Charlie hated housework and was glad that she lived in an apartment with her father. Jo spent most her evenings waitressing for her mother that she never really had to try and have a green thumb. 

By Friday Castiel just wanted to get home and de-stress. His history report had really drained him the past few nights and he was looking forward to unwinding. He detoured by his favorite coffee shop on the way home, the caffeine would probably only keep him awake till just after dinner. 

Walking up the driveway Castiel didn’t pay much attention to the beautiful black car parked outside his house. Probably a visitor for one of his neighbors. What did raise his attention was a loud banging sound out the back of the house. Confused he went through the side gate to investigate. As he got closer Castiel knew the banging sound was an axe hitting logs of wood. He was furious. His father wasn’t supposed to be doing manual labor due to his arthritis. The doctor had told him to take it easy or it would flare up again. 

“Dad what do you think you’re doing?” He asked as he entered the back yard but stopped dead in his tracks. That wasn’t his father.

“I ain’t no body’s dad,” a stranger replied. He looked Castiel up and down. “But I guess you can call me daddy if you really want,” he added a wink.

Castiel was too bewildered to even blush. “Who are you?”

“Oh Castiel sweetie,” Castiel’s mother interrupted. “I see you have met Dean. He will be doing some chores around the house every couple of weeks.” She was holding her phone to her ear and just like that her focus changed as she started speaking to someone on the other end, making her way back inside. It was probably just work. Being a dentist there were always people ringing in the afternoons even after she’d left work. “I have to run,” she came back out with her bag and keys in hand. “There’s an emergency patient who really needs a broken tooth looked at.” With that she was gone.

“Your mom’s really nice,” Dean spoke up.

“Yes she is. Dean is it?” Castiel replied.

“Dean Winchester,” the other boy stuck out his hand. 

Castiel took it. “Castiel Novak,” he shook Dean’s hand. When their hands parted, Castiel’s mind finally settled and he noticed one alarming fact. Dean was shirtless. His black t-shirt was tucked into the back of his jeans. “Aren’t you cold?” Castiel was confused but very much enjoying the view. It was approaching winter and snow was only a few weeks away.

Dean shrugged. “You try chopping wood for thirty minutes and see how quickly you warm up.”

“Oh,” Castiel didn’t really know what else to say. His train of thought was elsewhere. Dean after all was beautiful. It was after a few moments he realized he’d been staring. “Uh, did you need anything?” He finally managed to spit something out.

“Nah your mom sorted me out earlier,” Dean gestured to a half empty bottle of water to his side. “I’m almost finished too.”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded before turning to the back porch. 

“I do have one question though,” Dean called to his retreating figure. Castiel paused and turned around to face the other man. “How come your parents had to hire me? Why don’t you do this stuff for them?”

Castiel dropped his gaze to the grass at his feet. “I’m not very handy, in fact I’m rather clumsy.” 

“What do you mean clumsy?” Dean furrowed his brow. “You cannot tell me that you can’t at least mow the lawn?”

Castiel let out a heavy sigh. “The last time I tried I went over a tree root and broke the blades.”

Dean’s brow lowered. “What about your pool? You could at least clean that?”

He had started so there was no point in Castiel stopping now. “Last year when my cousin came to visit I had accidentally put so much chlorine into the water that she had to be rushed to the doctors.”

Dean’s top lip began to quiver as if he was truly surprising the urge to laugh now. “Raking leaves?” he added though part of him knew there was probably some disaster behind that too.

“I did our entire yard one afternoon and managed to fill two large bags with all the leaves then as I picked them up to move them I got both bags caught on the rake and managed to split them open, covering the yard with leaves once more.” Castiel’s tone seemed so defeated.

Dean’s face softened. “Well then I guess you are lucky that I’m around,” he smiled. 

“Yes, thank you Dean,” Castiel turned on heel once more and made a beeline for the back door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the other man called after him again. Castiel just looked at him, unsure of what he wanted. “Get your butt back down here,” Dean commanded, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Castiel shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and hesitantly walked towards Dean. “What is it?”

“I’m going to teach you,” Dean beamed down at him. 

“Dean thank you but no,” Castiel interjected. 

“Not taking no for an answer Cas, you’re going to learn or we’ll both die trying,” Dean mocked. “Now have you ever cut wood before?”

“Once last year my brother was showing me but-”

“You can’t be serious,” Dean cut him off, recognizing another horrible tale was about to come. “Sorry, continue.”

“My brother Gabriel was showing me how to chop wood. I swung the axe like he instructed but barely hit the log which caused a chip to fling off and stab my brother in the chest. It wasn’t deep but he needed three stitches.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. Castiel was waiting for him to laugh but it never came. “Forget all that, because I am going to make you an expert.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll take your job away from you?” Castiel mocked him in return. 

“A,” Dean began. “I do work for about half this street, and B after what you just told me we are a long way off that day ever coming. Now pick up the axe.”

Castiel could easily just ignore Dean and retreat inside but a part of him saw the trust and belief in Dean’s perfect green eyes. A few nervous breaths and Castiel finally grabbed the axe.

“Let me see your grip,” Dean examined Castiel’s hands. “Whoa Cas loosen your grip a little. You need to be firm but relaxed.” Dean’s hands were on Castiel’s as he carefully loosened each one of Castiel’s fingers until his grip was perfect. “Much better, now you wanna have a strong stance, bring the axe behind your dominant shoulder and swing like this,” Dean demonstrated the motion for the other man.

Castiel moved the axe into position. 

“You need a wider stance for balance or you’ll fall over,” Dean instructed but Castiel clearly wasn’t getting it. “Like this.” Dean positioned himself behind Castiel with his hands on Castiel’s hips. 

Swallowing the lump that was caught in his throat, Castiel tried to focus. He could feel Dean’s bare chest pushed against his back and Dean’s warm breath on the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end. 

Once in position Dean took a step to the side. “Now go for it,” he instructed.

Swinging for dear life Castiel closed his eyes as the axe impacted the wood. Carefully he opened them to see the log now split in two.

“Alright Cas my man,” Dean patted him on the back before proceeding to pick up the logs and add them to the pile lined up against the back wall of the house. “That was perfect.”

Exhilarated Castiel could feel his face go pink. All those past failed attempts at doing basic chores now disappeared. It had taken this hot, shirtless, stranger not ten minutes to teach Castiel how to chop wood. 

They continued working together to cut the last few logs. Each time Castiel got more and more confident with his swing. It was all the more rewarding when he turned to see the grin Dean was giving him.

Their encounter came to an end not long after. All the logs were split and stacked. Dean was done for the day.  
“Thank you Dean,” Castiel decided to be a good host and see Dean to his car. “It meant a lot to me that you showed me how to do that. I hope you can teach me more if that’s not too much trouble?”

“Of course,” Dean replied instantly. “Now Cas when I do teach you things you can call me Sir, Mister Winchester, or as you seem to already favor: daddy,” Dean winked again, sending a shiver down Castiel’s spine. 

“Ass,” Castiel retorted.

“Not just an ass Cas, I got a dick too,” Dean fired right back at him as they reached his car.

Okay Castiel thought to himself, he really needed to stop before his face turned a permanent red.

“I’ll be back in a couple of weeks,” Dean explained as he unlocked the driver’s side. “Hope to see you again Cas.” 

Still euphoric Castiel didn’t even register the word ‘goodbye’ until Dean was already halfway down the street.


	2. Raincheck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wrapped her arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Our doctor’s found a companion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this would be like a builder chapter

“Mom will Dean be coming over again this afternoon?” Castiel tried not to sound too eager with his words.

“Yes dear after school around 4pm to mow the lawn. Why do you ask?” She was gathering her things to leave for the day.

“No reason,” lied Castiel. He had reminisced about their encounter a fortnight ago and how much he enjoyed hanging out with the other man. 4pm he thought to himself. If he left the student body council meeting early he could get home right about the same time Dean would be there.

Without any more words his mother kissed him goodbye and left for the day. Castiel fiddled around for a couple more minutes grabbing his books off the kitchen counter and shoving them into his bag. 

Once at school the morning went by okay. Math, PE and chemistry went by in a blur, he wasn’t concentrating much on his teachers at all. Castiel rubbed the spot on his right palm where he’d gotten a splinter from chopping all those logs. It’ll healed up several days ago but he still had found memories.

By lunchtime his euphoric state was obvious. 

“Why are you so cheery?” Jo slid her tray down and sat opposite Castiel.

“Nothing,” Castiel took a sip of his coke trying to look natural.

“Does this have anything to do with your lumberjack boyfriend?” Charlie teased in-between bites of her apple.

“Spill,” Jo demanded. She’d been off the previous week having her tonsils removed so she hadn’t heard the tale.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Our doctor’s found a companion.”  
“It’s nothing,” Castiel was going pink. “He’s just some guy who my parents paid to chop fire wood a couple weeks back.”

“And tonight is their second date,” Charlie interrupted. “He’s coming around to ‘mow the lawn.’”

Castiel immediately regretting telling her during math class earlier.

Jo looked suspicious. “This boy have a name?”

Castiel frowned, unsure why that was important. “Dean.”

“I knew it!” Jo nearly jumped out of her chair. “Dean Winchester, of course that’s why you’re all doe eyed.”

Both Castiel and Charlie looked confused as to how Jo had made the connection.

“Dean comes into the Roadhouse all the time, his family and mine are old friends. It makes perfect sense. He runs his mobile handyman gardener service in your area because he lives a couple of blocks from you.” she dropped her banana when a sudden realization struck. “Oh my God, you must be mop-head!” Jo nearly screamed in glee.

“What?” Castiel was glad that Charlie was as lost as he was.

“Mop-head.” Jo continued. “Dean came in last night and it was my first shift back. He was going on about how excited he was to see the boy with the perfect mop of black hair; ‘mop-head’ as he calls you.”

It wasn’t the most flattering of nicknames but that was not the part Castiel was focusing on. Dean was talking about him. Dean was excited to see him.

“Why would he?” Castiel wasn’t the sharpest tool in the bench when it came to matters of love and relationships.

“Dean’s gay Cas, and he thinks you’re a total fox,” Jo filled in the blanks.

Castiel’s stomach began to do back flips. The bell ringing pulled him from his thoughts. The only thing he could think about now was Dean coming over in just a few short hours.

3pm snuck up insanely fast. Jo found Cas and hugged him, assuring him that Dean was a big puppy dog and totally easy to handle. Charlie begin a gracious Queen decided to let him have the afternoon off of attending study body council, he just owed her a movie night later that evening. 

With nothing else to do he stood at his locker willing himself to leave. It was stupid how nervous he felt. Dean was just coming over to mow the lawn. Flashbacks of the tree root haunted Castiel. 

You can do this. Castiel repeated the mantra in his mind over and over. It was 3:45pm when he realized that he was still in fact at his locker. “Get a grip,” he whispered to himself before slamming the locker door closed.

Willing his feet to move, Castiel began to walk home. ‘Hi Dean,’ ‘How are you Dean?’ ‘How was your week?’ Possible conversation starters went by in his mind but Castiel knew once he saw that handsome face all logical thought would probably disappear.

Walking into his street he noticed the same black car he’d spot a couple weeks ago. Dean was already there. 

“Welcome home honey,” came an enthusiastic call from Dean as he spotted Castiel in the driveway. He was standing in the middle of the yard next to the lawnmower about to start for the afternoon.

Castiel remembered everything Jo had told him, which made him confident that the smile Dean was beaming in his direction was legit. At least Dean didn’t know that Castiel had gained some extra information during his day. “Hello Dean, how are you?”

“Pumped it’s the weekend,” Dean’s good mood was infectious as Castiel was soon returning his smile. “Your dad just needs me to do the front lawn so it should only be a quick job.” A part of Castiel wished suddenly that their front lawn was ten times bigger. “Oh and apparently I should steer clear of any tree roots,” Dean smirked.

Dammit, Castiel was hoping he’d forgotten that confession by now. “It would be wise.” Castiel took a deep breath and the words just slipped out on their own. “Would you like some company?”

Dean gave him a puzzling look as if to say you don’t keep company when mowing a lawn. “Ah sure but it’s going to be noisy and boring but if you want to stay then you might want to sit of the front steps?”

Castiel nodded in agreement and set himself up on the stairs.

Without another word Dean started the lawnmower. It roared to life drowning out any possible chance of conversation.

So as Dean mowed, Castiel watched. It wasn’t as sexy as a shirtless Dean chopping wood but it had its moments, especially when Dean would use the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow which in turn exposed his abs. They didn’t speak, instead they just exchanged glances every couple of minutes.

Not having a big front lawn meant that it didn’t take Dean long to finish and soon he was emptying the catcher and wheeling the lawnmower back to the shed. 

“Did you have a good week at school?” Dean smirked as he exited the shed.

“It was the same as always,” Castiel shrugged. “What about you?”

“Ah man I have a ton of homework to do,” Dean groaned. “And all the guys in my grade, not one of them is hot, hardly makes it worthwhile going to class,” Dean looked Castiel up and down as he spoke.

“How do you find time to study Dean when you work so much?” Castiel was curious as to how Dean managed to juggle all his jobs with homework. He was not confident enough to ask why Dean was so clearly checking him out.

“I get by,” Dean shrugged. “Plus I need to work, baby’s not cheap.”

“You have a child!?” Castiel choked on his breath as he spoke.

“What?” Dean replied. “No,” he chuckled. “Baby,” he pointed to his car. “Gotta pay for gas Cas.”

Oh that suddenly made a lot more sense. “Oh.”

“Any plans for the weekend?” Dean was clearly trying to spark up some small talk.

“I too have a lot of homework and I work at the grocery store on Sundays,” Castiel knew his life wasn’t extravagant. 

“So then if you are free tonight do you want to maybe go grab a bite to eat or something?” Dean’s puppy dog eyes were back.

Castiel’s heart truly fluttered as he felt time itself slow down. But sadly Castiel could also be clumsy with his words. “I can’t Dean I have a thing,” he sheepishly replied. His movie night with Charlie was due to start in a little over an hour.

“Oh,” if Dean was taken aback he did his best to hide it. “Okay man no problem, I just thought, you know what don’t worry about it. Guess I’ll see you around Cas.” Dean then began to storm off to his car done for the day. 

“Wait Dean,” Castiel called after him. Dean paused and turned around. “Rain-check?”

Dean’s smile was back. “Sure Cas rain-check.”

“Oh and one last thing Dean,” the other man stopped again, standing next to his car. “Mop-head isn’t the best of nicknames,” Castiel teased. “I think you can come up with something better than that.”

“How did you?” Dean looked shocked.

“We have a mutual blonde friend,” he answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Joanna Beth.” He let out a knowing laugh. “See you soon Cas.”

Castiel stood and watched the black Impala drive off down the street. He instantly felt like an idiot. He could of easily rescheduled movie night with Charlie to go out with Dean. Grumbling to himself he snatched up his backpack and retreated inside.


	3. Pool boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have come to clean your pool”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Pure and simple.

It was Saturday morning, two weeks and one day since their last encounter. Castiel tried not to let it show that the one extra day had felt like a lifetime. Castiel’s parents had gone to brunch with some of their friends. Therefore it would be up to Castiel to greet Dean when he arrived which was something Castiel was looking forward to. 

“I have come to clean your pool,” Dean’s voice was laced with seduction. He clearly wasn’t fazed by Castiel’s previous rejection.

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the words. “I, uh, um,” he stuttered. “Good morning Dean,” he finally managed.

“I am not Dean,” came the seductive reply. “I am the pool boy.”

The words went straight to Castiel’s dick as a hundred dirty thoughts entered his mind. He blinked them away when he heard a small laugh come from Dean. “Lead the way Cas,” Dean smiled.

Closing the door behind him, Castiel lead the other man around the side of the house. 

“Got to say, I don’t get many pool jobs this time of year.”

“My father likes to have all the fall leaves cleaned out before covering the pool for winter,” Castiel explained. 

“So are your parents home?” Dean followed Castiel to the shed beside the pool to grab the cleaning supplies.

“No,” Castiel replied wondering why Dean was asking. “But they left me the money to pay you when you’re done.”

“Wow, this suddenly became the theme to a million bad pornos,” Dean joked. 

It should concern Castiel just how easily Dean’s words made his face go red. “I’ll leave you to it.” Castiel half smiled.

“Cas man, you’re not gonna leave me out here all on my lonesome are you?” Dean gave him a pair of irresistible pleading eyes.

“I guess I could stay for a bit,” Castiel folded. He quickly grabbed a novel before sitting down on one of the deck chairs.

Pretending to read his book, Castiel indulged in small talk with Dean. Turns Dean had a younger brother Sam, and he enjoys classic rock, burgers and pie. Castiel noted Dean had an unhealthy attachment to pie and well desserts and sweet foods in general. 

“So how come you’re single?” Dean eventually asked.

“I…ah…” Castiel had nothing. There had been people he was interested in dating before but he’d never really worked up the courage to ask anyone out. “I prefer to focus on my school work.” That lame excuse would have to do.

“Really?” Dean continued. “I thought you’d be beating the guys off with a stick?” It amazed Castiel just how easily the two of them could openly talk about liking boys. Whenever Jo or Charlie brought it up he’d always find a way to change the subject. Castiel smiled at Dean’s words but an awkwardness formed between them and Dean seemed to sense it. “Hey come over here and I’ll show you how to check the filter.”

Thankful that Dean was not going to push the subject of relationships anymore, Castiel sat his book down and walked towards him. 

However fate didn’t want to make it so easy for him. Only a few feet away from Dean now, Castiel slipped and fell into the pool.

Embarrassed, Castiel just wanted to sink to the bottom and stay there forever. Unfortunately though his body needed oxygen so he surfaced and grabbed the edge of the pool to recompose himself. 

“Cas man are you okay?” Dean was already at his side, arm outstretched. Taking the offered hand, Castiel let Dean help him out of the water. “You really weren’t kidding about the whole clumsy thing were you?”

“I told you,” Castiel panted slightly. “Th-thank you Dean,” he stuttered a bit.

“Dude you are freezing, come on lets go dry you off.” 

With Dean close behind him, Castiel walked towards the linen closet and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom. He began drying his hair when he felt the towel snatched away from him.

“Here,” Dean ushered him closer and began to pat down Castiel. “Take off your shirt.” Castiel hesitated so Dean did it for him. Reaching down he grabbed the smaller man’s shirt and lifted it over his head. Then he wrapped the towel around Castiel’s torso and drew him in close as if to try and share body heat.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel barely got the words out before Dean kissed him. It was amazing. The warmth of Dean flooded into Castiel as their lips clashed. A small groan escaped Castiel as they pulled a part.

“I’m sorry,” Dean huffed. “That wasn’t very professional.”

“Dean you run a yard cleaning service after school and on weekends,” Castiel frowned. Why did they have to stop kissing?

“Don’t mock my after school gig,” Dean tried to sound annoyed.

“I’m not,” Castiel licked his lips. “I am just saying that I think this,” he leaned in and kissed Dean again. “Is okay.”

They both laughed before Dean began to rub the towel over Castiel’s frame. “Thank you Dean,” Castiel whispered as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he didn’t mean to say it, the words just slipped out.

Dean just smiled back at him. “For how long?”

Castiel knotted his fingers in Dean’s shirt. “Since that first day after you put that axe in my hands and showed me how to do something for myself without causing bodily harm or damage to property.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t like me,” Dean furrowed his brow slightly.

“Why would you think that?” Castiel replied.

Dean shrugged. “I asked you out Cas and you shot me down pretty quick, claiming a rain-check. So I figured you just wanted to be friends or something.” 

A pair of lips cut Dean off as Castiel kissed him again. “And now?”

“And now,” Dean pulled Castiel closer. “All I can think of are the dirty things I want to do to you.”

“Really,” Castiel’s breathe hitched when Dean kissed his neck. “Like wha-”

“Castiel just what do you think you’re doing?” Naomi shrieked at him from outside the bathroom. 

“What’s going on?” Castiel heard his farther call before he came running. “Castiel?” Chuck deadpanned, stopped dead in his tracks.

The two boys pulled apart. Confused Castiel looked at Dean then at his parents. “Mom, dad. I…we…I…” he stuttered. “Dean was showing me how to clean out the pool filter but I slipped and fell in so we came in here to dry off and warm up.”

His father looked dumbfounded whilst his mother wore a skeptical look. “Kitchen now,” they said in unison.

“Wait here,” Castiel sluggishly said to Dean before walking down the hallway after his parents.

Dean did as he was told. He hoped he hadn’t caused too much trouble for the other man. He could hear faint voices arguing but over time the voices calmed down and then silenced.

It was only a few minutes before Castiel returned. His face unreadable.

“Let me guess,” Dean sighed. “I am fired and your parents don’t want me anywhere near their son?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, no, no, nothing like that Dean. Actually both of my parents are quite happy with the work you do around the house but my mother has demanded that if we are going to start dating that you at least come to dinner tomorrow night instead of sneaking around whilst they are out.”

Dean beamed. “Really?” He pulled Castiel in close and kissed him again. “Well in that case I guess I am going to have to take you out to lunch so that we can at least have our own first date before I do the ‘meet the parents’ gig.”

“Can I at least get changed?” Castiel was still shirtless, wearing a half dried pair of jeans.

“I’d prefer it if you don’t,” Dean smirked. “But I guess so,” he began to follow Castiel down the hallway. “At least I can check out your bedroom,” his tone was very suggestive.


	4. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas,” Dean growled, making Castiel freeze on the spot. Oh no had he done something wrong? “You are so dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i kind of put this on the back burner but it's finished now.

Dean was shoveling snow off the driveway when Castiel arrived home. Dean’s school finished fifteen minutes before his so he always beat Castiel to his house on days he had to work there. Castiel didn’t waste the opportunity of Dean not facing his direction. 

They’d been dating for just over two months now. Dean continued doing yard work for Castiel’s parents but that was now followed by staying for dinner, taking Castiel out, or spending the night.

As quietly as possible, Castiel knelt down and gathered some snow. In one swift movement he launched the snowball at Dean hitting him square in the back.

Laughing out loud Castiel watched and waited for Dean to retaliate. The other man just stood up straight, his body stiff. 

“Cas,” Dean growled, making Castiel freeze on the spot. Oh no had he done something wrong? “You are so dead!” Dean shouted as he turned and bolted for the other man. 

Relief flooded Castiel as he saw the big smile Dean was sporting. He wasn’t so thrilled when the other man tackled him into the snow. “Dean stopped,” Castiel was half struggling, and half laughing as his boyfriend proceeded to rub snow in his hair. 

“Fine,” Dean stilled as he leaned down and kissed Castiel. The kiss deepened within seconds as Castiel felt Dean’s tongue enter his mouth. He was about to moan out loud when he felt it. Dean had shoved a handful of snow under his jacket and multiple layers of clothing. It was freezing against his stomach as Castiel finally managed to muster enough strength to push Dean off. 

The two men then proceeded to launch snow balls at each other for the next few minutes. It wasn’t until Dean tackled Castiel again that Castiel felt it. In the midst of all their play fighting and rolling around his jeans had split.

“Damn it,” he smacked his hand against his forehead. At least this was quite low on the Castiel incident scale of devastation. What he didn’t count on was Dean being a jackass and sticking a couple of fingers inside the hole in Castiel’s jeans and maneuvering them under his briefs so that his freezing digits were resting on the inside of Castiel’s leg. “Dean!” Castiel shouted at the other man, he hands were so cold. 

Dean just proceeded to laugh, clearly enjoying rolling around the snow with the other man. He was still smiling when Castiel managed to get back up and head for the house.

“Just finish up and come inside so we can warm up,” Castiel tried his best to cover the hole in his pants as he spoke.

“As long as we can warm up together in the shower then I’ll be done in five,” Dean replied with a wink.

When Dean finished up, he packed the shovel away back into the shed and stood there for a minute admiring his handy work. It wasn’t long before two thoughts hit his mind. One Castiel’s parents weren’t home yet, and two Castiel was looking to warm up. “Cas!” Dean yelled as he ran inside the house stripping off his coat and boats.

The pair ended up in the shower. They’d had sex a couple of times before but opted for a lazy make out session under the hot spray of water; Dean exhausted from shovelling snow and Castiel brain-drained from AP chemistry.

“Are you going to stay tonight?” Castiel asked as the pair dried off.

“Try and stop me,” Dean smirked as he retrieved a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt he’d left on Castiel’s bedroom floor several days ago.

When Chuck arrived home he ordered pizza and retreated to his study to work on his writing, a part time hobby he had. Castiel’s mother was away at a conference so the two boys took over the couch with popcorn, pizza, m&ms and a selection of video games. 

Castiel was currently winning Mario Kart on the Wii when he sneezed the first time. He pouted as his character drove off a cliff side by accident cause him to end up coming fifth. 

Dean cheered as he stole the victory.

Around eleven pm the two boys headed to Castiel’s room. Dean kissed Castiel randomly along his jaw line and down his neck before pulling off his shirt. Dean was just about to place a kiss on Castiel’s collar bone when it happened again. 

Castiel sneezed.

“Cas are you-”

“Don’t say it,” Castiel cut him off. “I’m not getting sick.”

Dean held up his hands defensively. Moments later however he found himself taking two steps backwards for safety as Castiel sneezed again twice.

Castiel groaned as he grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose.

Laughing, Dean just grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the kitchen before proceeding to make them both a cup of hot cocoa. “This will make you feel better Cas.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled but was secretly disappointed that they were all out of marshmallows. “I understand if you want to go home, I don’t want to make you sick as well.”

Reaching out Dean grabbed Castiel’s free hand and squeezed it tight. “No cold is going to keep me away, if you get sick I’ll just take care of you.”

Castiel smiled. His brain was feeling foggy and he just couldn’t help himself. “I love you Dean,” the words just came out on their own. He froze in shock when he’d realized what he’d just said. Damn it. Maybe he could blame it on an oncoming fever or something. Surely Dean might believe that? Amidst his panic he did notice one thing, Dean was still holding his hand and if anything his grip was tighter.

“Do you mean that Cas?” he asked gazing with intense green eyes.

This was Castiel’s chance to back out but he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah I do.” 

Dean pulled him closer, ignoring the cocoa that spilled onto the floor. “I love you too,” he replied before pulling Castiel in for a kiss.

That night Castiel slept the best he had in a long time. Whilst he’d shared his bed with Dean before this felt different, more real. He was so peaceful as he lay with Dean’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist, holding his close.

When morning came Castiel was first to wake. He smiled when he realized Dean’s arm was still around him. It then hit him, his nose was clear, his throat wasn’t sore and he had no headache. Carefully he turned around to face the other man. “Good morning,” Castiel whispered as he looked into Dean’s opening eyes.

“Mornin’” Dean croaked, his throat sounding raw and scratchy. “Cas I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled before closing his eyes once more.


	5. Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduating the pair brought a house and Castiel succeeded in breaking the lawn mower on, as Dean guessed, a tree root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this fic but here we go.

When the big day finally arrived, nerves ran high but the two men had been able to plan everything perfectly down to the last detail. However, in true Castiel style he managed to tripped on the carpet when he was walking down the aisle at in the Church. Landing hard it was clear that he had sprained his ankle pretty bad and the rest of the wedding ceremony had to be done with him sitting in a chair with an ice pack on his foot. 

It wasn’t the first incident that happened since they’d begun dating. In college Castiel managed to drop the iPhone Dean brought him down an elevator shaft. It had slipped out of his hands and fell into the small gap between the elevator and the building as the doors closed. It had to be a one in a million possibility. Campus maintenance just laughed at him when he asked about the possibility of retrieving it. 

When they moved in together Castiel nearly burnt down the kitchen one night whilst cooking an anniversary dinner. Luckily they owned a fire extinguisher. 

After graduating the pair brought a house and Castiel succeeded in breaking the lawn mower on, as Dean guessed, a tree root.

Even on the day Dean proposed Castiel managed to hit the engagement ring out of Dean’s hand in a moment of excitement. It took thirty minutes of scouring the picnic grounds they were in to find it. 

Six years, five months and twenty-two days they had been together. Castiel was now a curator at the natural history museum and Dean an environmental architect. 

But when it came time for their kiss, Dean simply squatted down to the other man’s level, all the previous incidents were a faded memory. 

“I am sorry if I ruined our wedding Dean,” Castiel whispered as they were at eye level. “I guess I’ll always be a klutz.” He hung his head obviously disheartened at the turn of events.

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s chin and lifted it up so blue eyes met green. “You are my klutz Cas, don’t ever change,” he beamed before kissing his now husband.


End file.
